creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheBrexter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Costume page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 01:19, November 2, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 01:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Also, you added Weird, which is an admin only category. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 07:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Get re-aquainted with the Chat Rules again, genius. SEXISM IS NOT ALLOWED IN CHAT. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 18:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 01:25, December 4, 2012 (UTC) OH GODDAMIT. XU Hello there Chasemute (talk) 01:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Chase While what Koggeh did could be looked at as non-ban worthy, one day is not much of a ban. You have to realize that it was a "do the ends justify the means?" scenario. While Krule more than likely did not mean to offend, had he done that to another use, the ends may have been GREATLY different. We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 02:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) HELLO HOW IS THE NIGHT TONIGHT IDS THE MOON DRIPPING WITH BLOOD! Theslendermanlover (talk) 22:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Theslendermanlover hello Hey, Brex. http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PikaSlender/AYFKM%3F Care to respond to his accusations? [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Who's your profile picture of? Ill race you anytime Yo Brex Hey, Brex. You should add me on Skype. My username is bmccann6. Then we can chat about math stuff whenever. BigBug64 (talk) 02:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Haiii Come back or something like please ehe i miss you :DDDD 18:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) hi Keegan 123 (talk) 14:54, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi i know you rember me you thought i was in rp didn't you(hello)i will find you(hello)crack the code 4514(hello)if you don't crack it and type it back what will happen to you(hello)well ill cross my road when i get there(hello) Just kidding man some guy that i met said to give you a idea for a creepy pasta hopefully you can use this ok sorry if i freaked you out i probly didnt but you know...sorry if i did well good luck on your writing. Thanks.Sparkystream (talk) 05:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Yo Where you been, man? We need to keep in contact.